Within computing systems, clients and servers communicate with each other over a communications network, which may include the Internet, one or more cellular networks that provide wireless connectivity to the Internet, and other access networks. Communications transmitted over a network may traverse intermediate networking equipment owned or operated by various third-party entities. Network communications may be encrypted to increase the security and privacy of information contained within the communications.